Une Hedwige légèrement acharnée
by Itack23
Summary: Hedwige est une chouette très intelligente, nul n'oserait le nier! Et donc, que peut bien faire une chouette lorsqu'elle découvre les conditions de vie insatisfaisantes de son humain? Trouver un nouveau foyer est une priorité. Lui trouver une partenaire suit juste après. Après tout comment une chouette est-elle supposée avoir des oisillons si son humain n'a pas d'enfants lui-même?


**Disclaimer : comme le dit très bien l'auteur de cette fic, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas je serai riche, je serai une femme et Hermione n'aurait surement pas fini avec Ron.**

**T/N : Cette traduction est un one-shot écrit par Temporal Knight, l'histoire s'appelle ****Hedwige Slightly Unhinged**** ( /12603861 ). N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'histoire originale qu'il a écrite et à lui laisser une petite review ! Un grand merci à lui de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ses textes !**

**Temporal Knight a écrit d'autres fanfics que j'ai beaucoup aimées donc c'est possible que vous revoyez certains de ses textes à l'avenir. Celui-ci est court mais je l'avais trouvé extrêmement amusant à lire, nul doute que ce le sera aussi à traduire.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Juillet 1991**

Hedwige observait son humain manger une crème glacée tandis qu'il se trouvait assis devant le magasin. Le grand poilu y était entré pour parler avec une connaissance et les avait laissés, elle et son humain, seuls devant le porche. Elle aimait bien son humain. Il était bon et lui parlait comme si elle pouvait le comprendre. Aucun humain n'avait fait une telle chose auparavant et elle y répondait à sa façon. Elle était une chouette intelligente. Si son humain comptait la traiter avec respect et bonté, alors elle ferait de même en retour.

Et il lui avait promis du bacon lorsqu'ils retourneraient à son nid.

Hedwige était par conséquent très agacée par le groupe d'individus envahissants qui était venu se pavaner auprès de son humain. Harry semblait être plutôt submergé par le groupe et elle considéra leur voler dans les plumes mais elles commencèrent à s'écarter légèrement par elles-mêmes. La grosse au centre fit un pas en avant et tendit sa main pour qu'Harry la serre. Elle lui donna ensuite un morceau de papier. Hedwige n'était certainement pas capable de lire le langage humain – rien de plus que les adresses du moins. Mais elle comprit le mot _Épousailles_. Son humain ne semblait pas reconnaitre ce mot cependant.

Harry se pencha en direction des deux jeunes rouquins assis à la table à côté de la sienne et Hedwige l'entendit demander, "Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez ce que _Contrat d'Épousailles _veutdire?"

Le premier rouquin se tourna vers son double et murmura quelques choses. Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers son humain en souriant de toutes leurs dents. Hedwige n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire. "Bien sûr qu'on le sait. Épousailles est juste une façon élaborée de dire que vous serez des amis pour la vie."

"Oh," Harry considéra ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et hocha la tête. "Merci. Je n'étais pas sûr si je pouvais leur faire confiance ou pas. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant donc… pourquoi pas." Hedwige hulula bruyamment en protestation. Son humain n'allait pas se retrouver coincer avec cette femme ou son groupe. Pas si la chouette avait son mot à dire ! Elle prit son envol depuis son perchoir et essaya d'atteindre Harry avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit qu'il regretterait. Harry s'était déjà saisi de la plume de la femme et avait signé sa partie du document avant qu'Hedwige ne parvienne à l'atteindre. Elle poussa à nouveau un cri et battit des ailes en direction des humaines entourant son Harry. Claquant sa langue vers elles et produisant des bruits secs avec son bec, elle les repoussa suffisamment loin en arrière pour pouvoir protéger le papier. "Hedwige, arrête !"

Hagrid revint de l'intérieur du magasin pour découvrir cette scène d'agitation et commença promptement à crier en direction du groupe de femmes pour avoir accoster Harry. Hedwige lui hulula son approbation et se tourna pour mordiller affectueusement le bout des doigts de son humain. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, ma belle ? J'avais tellement hâte d'avoir des amis." Hedwige lui hulula en réponse et mordilla légèrement ses doigts à nouveau. Le malentendu était infortuné, mais inévitable jusqu'à qu'il apprenne à la comprendre. Si cela lui coûter son bacon jusque là cependant…

Hedwige se tourna pour jeter un regard noir aux jumeaux rouquins en train de glousser. Elle prit son essor et leur donna à chacun un témoignage de son affection pendant qu'Harry glissait le papier portant uniquement sa signature dans son sac.

* * *

Hedwige n'avait été dans le nid des Dursleys que depuis quelques heures avant qu'elle ne sache que cela devait cesser. Ce n'était pas un endroit approprié pour accueillir son humain. En plus de se faire crier dessus et menacer, son humain n'était pas assez nourri et n'était pas autorisé à aller se dégourdir les ailes à l'extérieur.

Si Harry ne pouvait pas suffisamment manger, comment était-il supposé lui donner son bacon ?

Le large homme poilu n'avait visiblement pas été assez intelligent pour faire quoi que ce soit pour sortir Harry de ce nid, et donc ce devoir incombait à présent à Hedwige. Elle avait déjà été à Poudlard durant son entrainement et savait qu'il s'y rendrait sous peu. Hedwige commença à considérer ses options. Harry avait déjà un Contrat d'Épousailles partiellement signé. Avec un second parti approprié… il pourrait quitter le nid des Dursleys avant que l'année ne soit finie !

A présent, la question était de trouver qui. A qui Hedwige ferait-elle signer ? Elle devrait éviter les étudiants. Ils pouvaient avoir leurs propres nids, mais il y avait bien trop d'humains qui pourraient interférer si elle faisait cela. Harry risquait de devoir rester dans ce nid trop longtemps pendant qu'ils se disputeraient entre eux. L'un des professeurs peut-être ? Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps depuis qu'Hedwige avait été à Poudlard pour la dernière fois, mais à cette époque la plupart des professeurs de sexe féminins avaient été bien trop âgées pour son humain. Cela restait une option valide, mais si elle décidait du mariage de son humain elle voulait qu'il soit heureux de sa décision.

Les professeurs de Poudlard seraient donc la deuxième option alors. Tout d'abord, elle examinerait les potentiels partenaires féminins de la rue. Et ainsi, lorsqu'Harry la laissa sortir cette nuit-là, Hedwige vola dans les environs, inspectant les options disponibles. Aucune n'était attrayante. Tous les adultes présents étaient bien plus intéressés par leurs commérages et par insulter son humain lorsque leurs portes étaient closes. Le nid des Dursleys méritait ces insultes ; Harry non. Hedwige étendit progressivement sa recherche pendant près d'une semaine et décida éventuellement qu'il n'y avait aucun partenaire convenable pour son humain dans les alentours. Même les plus jeunes semblaient toujours avoir quelques choses l'empêchant de les accepter en tant que partenaire pour son Harry.

La semaine suivante vit Hedwige voler jusqu'à Poudlard à plusieurs reprises et observer les membres du corps enseignant tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Surprenamment, Hedwige ne trouva pas une mais trois professeures plus jeunes, relativement proches de l'âge de son humain. Bien sûr, il y aurait quelques écarts… mais rien d'insurmontable.

Hedwige observa ses trois cibles attentivement sur une durée de plusieurs jours. Elles étaient pratiquement toujours ensemble, formant un trio. Elles mangeaient leurs repas ensemble, elles travaillaient sur leurs préparations dans la même pièce, elles se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard ensemble et elles dormaient dans le même lit toutes ensemble. Elles formaient un lot semblait-il. Cela n'était pas nécessairement mauvais… cela pouvait même être préférable sur la durée puisque cela donnerait à son humain de plus grande chance d'avoir des petits. Plus de petits voulait dire plus d'humains qui la récompenseraient pour une seule tâche. Plus de petits était plus efficient.

Celle à la peau plus sombre préférait regarder les étoiles avant d'écrire sur ses papiers. Elle semblait avoir un cycle de sommeil légèrement différent des deux autres, la faisant rester éveiller plus tard en soirée. Cela pouvait être utile, Hedwige avait appris à rester éveillée durant les soirées puisque cela était nécessaire afin de mieux réaliser les livraisons de son humain et pour les besoins de la communication ; avoir une autre personne avec qui communiquer à de tels moments serait fortuné. Celle avec les lunettes aimait les nombres – ou du moins Hedwige assumait qu'elle aimait les nombres puisque Lunettes était tout le temps en train de griffonner quelques formules mathématiques sur les surfaces à proximité, amusant grandement les deux autres femelles. Et puis il y avait celle qui aimait jouer avec de petites pierres. Hedwige aimait les cailloux, donc cette femelle partait évidemment avec de l'avance dès le départ. Les pierres avaient généralement quelques sortes de dessins gravés sur elles, mais Hedwige ne s'en souciait guère – du moment que les pierres étaient petites et lisses, l'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres était dans le juste. Cette humaine était audacieuse et opiniâtre également, elle semblait mener les autres. Sa façon de s'habiller tendait à prouver un tempérament fougueux et insoumis. Insoumis était excellent. Insoumis la verrait bondir au secours de son nouveau fiancé face au vil nid des Dursleys.

Elle serait très bien en tant que partenaire pour Harry.

La nuit suivante, Hedwige retira prudemment le Contrat d'Épousailles hors du sac d'Harry et partit à tire d'aile en direction de Poudlard. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard et que l'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres soit occupée à signer divers papiers tandis que les deux autres femelles étaient ailleurs. Hedwige lança délicatement un caillou dans le coin le plus éloigné afin d'attirer l'attention de l'humaine, et lorsque la femme alla voir de quoi il s'agissait Hedwige passa à l'action. Elle posa le Contrat d'Epousailles sur le dessus de la pile de papiers et tira un autre formulaire par-dessus afin de tout couvrir mis à part l'emplacement de la signature. Hedwige reprit alors son envol et bondit à l'extérieur par la fenêtre pour observer son humain obtenir sa nouvelle partenaire.

L'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierre revint de son enquête en se passant une main sur le visage. "Il faut que j'arrête de rester réveillée jusque si tard à finir ces stupides formulaires. Un jour j'arriverai à arrêter de reporter ça jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je commence à entendre des choses maintenant, en plus. S'asseyant, la femme prit sa plume et signa le Contrat d'Épousailles. Un éclat de magie l'engouffra et la femme couina de surprise. Hedwige hulula de joie face à son succès et partit pour retourner auprès de son humain.

A présent, elle avait juste besoin que l'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres se rende au nid des Dursleys et Harry serait libre.

* * *

"_Putain de merde qu'est-ce que… ?!_" Le cri de Bathsheda Babbling résonna pratiquement à travers l'entièreté du château de Poudlard. Aurora Sinistra et Septima Vector levèrent toutes les deux les yeux de leurs livres, échangèrent un regard avec l'autre une minute et se précipitèrent à toute vitesse en direction des quartiers du chef de leur Coven **(1)**. Elles arrivèrent à bout de souffle, juste avant que Minerva et Albus ne les y rejoignent.

"Shiva ! **(2)** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est mort ? Qu'as-tu fait exploser ? Est-ce que quelque chose t'a encore pété à la figure ?" demanda Aurora précipitamment en poussant la porte. Elle ne vit pas les dégâts escomptés et regarda son ancienne camarade de classe avec confusion.

Bathsheda, appelée Shiva par ses amis, injuriait copieusement un morceau de papier devant elle et essayait de toutes ses forces de retirer un anneau de son doigt. "Quelle espèce de stupide blague est-ce là ? J'ai signé ce fichu truc avec une plume de sang ! Quel idiot met un contrat légal parmi des formulaires d'autorisation ?! Quand je trouverai qui a fait ça, je le _détruirai_ !"

"Bathsheda," dit Minerva, essayant de calmer sa respiration et tenant une main au niveau de son cœur. "Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe."

Shiva releva les yeux et prit un air renfrogné. Elle brandit le papier et le jeta dans leur direction et puis retourna à ses tentatives infructueuses de retirer l'anneau de son doigt. "_Que se passe-t-il ? Voilà_ ce qu'il se passe, Min ! Bordel de merde, ça ne peut pas m »arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet anneau de veut pas s'enlever ! Ce n'est PAS amusant !"

Minerva scanna le papier et pâlit. Elle déglutit et le tendit à Albus tandis qu'Aurora et Septima lisaient par-dessus son épaule. Septima finit la première et dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à cause de son fou rire. Aurora secoua juste la tête et s'approcha pour envelopper Shiva dans une étreinte. "Allons, allons mon cœur, ça va aller. Calme-toi maintenant. Il y a de bien pires personnes avec qui tu aurais accidentellement pu signer un accord de mariage inviolable."

Dumbledore finit finalement de lire le contrat et promptement perdit connaissance en réalisant que toutes les précautionneuses protections qu'il avait mises en place venaient d'être réduites en poussière à cause de deux signatures irréfléchies.

* * *

Un martèlement insistant se fit entendre à la porte du numéro 4 Privet Drive. Hedwige prit son envol pour partir en reconnaissance, mais revint immédiatement à l'intérieur avec un hululement des plus joyeux et s'ébouriffa fièrement. Harry pensa que la chouette semblait suprêmement fière d'elle-même pour une raison ou une autre. Il était parvenu à subtiliser pour elle un unique morceau de bacon ce matin lorsque les Dursleys avaient eu le dos tourné… peut-être que c'était ça ?

"NON ! Cet _homme_ était déjà suffisamment mauvais ! Je n'aurai pas plus de _tordus_ chez moi ! Vous pouvez retourner tout droit de là d'où vous venez !" Harry soupira en entendant la voix d'Oncle Vernon crier depuis le bas des escaliers. C'était probablement d'autres sorciers ou sorcières. Pourquoi ils n'étaient venus qu'aussi peu de temps après Hagrid, ça il n'en avait aucune idée. Il doutait qu'il serait autorisé à les voir de toute façon.

"Je me fiche si vous êtes la Reine en personne, vous ne CROOAA !" Harry se tourna en direction de la porte et plissa ses yeux en confusion tandis que les cris colériques de son oncle se transformaient en croassements d'oiseau sur la fin. Son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire en réalisant qu'Oncle Vernon avait probablement à nouveau irrité un sorcier, tout comme il l'avait fait dans cette vieille bâtisse !

"Harry Potter ?" appela une gentille voix féminine. Harry fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas Tante Pétunia. Tante Pétunia n'aurait jamais sonné aussi douce. "Harry Potter ? Si tu es là-haut, voudrais-tu bien descendre pour quelques minutes, sil te plait ?"

Il n'était normalement pas autorisé à se montrer en présence de quelqu'un… Harry regarda vers Hedwige qui lui donna un bref hululement et fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la porte. Harry soupira et céda. Donnant à la chouette une caresse rapide, Harry descendit les escaliers.

Dans le salon se trouvait un oiseau violet très en colère dans une cage laissée dans un des coins, ainsi que plusieurs sorcières et un sorcier. Les trois plus jeunes sorcières étaient habillées de vêtements Moldus (même si probablement un peu plus colorés que nécessaire) et toutes donnaient l'impression qu'elles auraient juste pu être rentrées chez elles depuis l'université. A moins qu'Harry ne se trompe lourdement, elles n'étaient qu'à peine plus âgées que Melissa, la fille de quelques portes plus bas dans la rue, qui avait toujours baby-sitté Dudley jusqu'il y a un an.. La sorcière plus âgée, en revanche, semblait plus du type de la grand-mère et portait des robes vert sombre et une très fine ligne en guise de bouche. Le sorcier était… _vieux_. Sa longue barbe blanche tombait jusqu'à mi-chemin de ses robes bleues couvertes d'étoiles, et le chapeau sur sa tête semblait plus tenir du bonnet de nuit que de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Humm, bonjour…" murmura Harry.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit la belle femme noire. Elle s'assit et tapota le fauteuil en face d'elle. "Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir afin que l'on puisse parler ?"

"Humm, je ne suis pas vraiment supposé parler aux gens. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia vont être en colère."

La sorcière âgée hocha la tête solennellement pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. "Tout va bien, M. Potter. Nous sommes professeurs à Poudlard. Je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall, voici le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, et ces trois-ci sont Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector et… Bathsheda Babbling." Harry remarqua la légère hésitation qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait présenté la jeune sorcière avec une veste en cuir et des rangers. Les adultes semblèrent l'observer dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque mais il ne fit rien d'autre que de se tenir là, avec une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier. "Hé bien… maintenant nous connaissons tous les noms les uns des autres, Harry. Nous ne sommes donc plus des étrangers et vous pourrez nous parler."

"Humm," Harry gigota inconfortablement. "Je ne suis pas censé parler à _qui que ce soit_… mais… je suppose que puisque vous êtes des sorciers et sorcières… je suppose que ça devrait être bon."

Alors qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil, la brune aux cheveux longs avec les lunettes, qui lui avait été présenté en tant que Septima, fronça les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire par 'pas censé parler à qui que ce soit' ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "J'avais l'habitude de rester dans mon placard lorsque des gens étaient là. C'est un peu plus compliqué à présent de ne pas être vu puisque mon oncle et ma tante m'ont fait bouger dans la salle de jeu de Dudley il y a quelques semaines."

"Placard ?" dit Minerva, ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre en une ligne plus fine encore. Elle se tourna pour fusiller du regard Dumbledore qui frémit visiblement.

"Oui, le placard sous l'escalier," dit Harry en hochant la tête. Il pointa en direction de l'escalier en question avec le plus petit des sourires. "C'était petit mais il y avait au moins quelques araignées auxquelles je pouvais parler là-dedans. La salle de jeu de Dudley n'a pas d'araignées. Mais elle a une fenêtre par contre, donc je peux laisser sortir Hedwige ! Et je peux parler à Hedwige maintenant. Elle me comprend bien mieux que les araignées ne l'ont jamais fait."

Aurora laissa échapper un léger son quelque part entre le soupir et le grognement. "Harry, je te promets que nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? Tout d'abord cependant, nous avons une question très importante à te poser." Harry hocha la tête. Elle lui montra alors son Contrat d'Amitié Eternelle et ses yeux s'arrondirent. "Reconnais-tu ceci ?"

Harry saisit le formulaire et le serra contre lui. "Oui ! C'est le formulaire qui est censé me donner des amis ! La femme à la boutique de glaces où Hagrid m'a emmené m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait, et j'ai demandé à ces jumeaux roux qui étaient à côté ce que Contrat d'Épousailles voulait dire et ils m'ont dit que je pourrai avoir un ami pour la vie si je le signais, donc je l'ai fait." Il ignora le grognement gémissant de Bathsheda, ne réalisant même pas son regard sombre alors qu'il baissait ses yeux vers le sol. "Hedwige a commencé à lui foncer dessus cependant et a aussi empêché la dame de signer," dit-il doucement. "Et puis Hagrid les a toutes fait partir. J'avais si hâte d'avoir un ami, alors j'ai gardé le papier. Mais il avait disparu la nuit dernière pendant que j'étais en train de dormir… merci de l'avoir trouvé et de me l'avoir ramené."

Les adultes échangèrent tous des regards entre eux, montrant divers niveaux de colère et d'inquiétude. Tous sauf Dumbledore, qui étudiait avec attention un point sur le mur lui faisant face et prétendait être invisible tout en souhaitant du plus profond de son cœur que la terre puisse s'ouvrir et l'avaler pour le cacher à la vue de tous. Les femmes se tournèrent alors d'un seul mouvement vers la forme aviaire et violette de Vernon Dursley et grognèrent à l'unisson, causant chez l'oiseau un frémissement de terreur.

Luttant pour conserver son calme, Bathsheda fit finalement un pas en avant et s'agenouilla en face d'Harry. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et redressa sa tête de son autre main. "Harry ? Tu as signé cette chose parce que tu voulais un ami ?" Le garçon hocha la tête. Elle soupira et retourna sa main, pointant l'anneau qu'il avait essayé de recouvrir à l'aide d'un pansement. "Et est-ce que ceci est apparu la nuit dernière ?"

"S'il vous plait, ne le dites pas à Oncle Vernon ou Tante Pétunia," dit Harry doucement. "Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever et ils se fâcheront et diront que je l'ai volé. Je ne l'ai pas volé, je le jure ! Il était là lorsque e me suis réveillé ! Je pense qu'il s'agit encore de ce… comment l'avait appelé Hagrid… cette magie accidentelle !"

Bathsheda soupira. "Ce n'était pas de la magie accidentelle, Harry. C'était bien de la magie cependant. Cet anneau est apparu lorsque j'ai signé le contrat. Il s'est, d'une façon ou d'une autre, retrouvé dans un tas de papiers que je devais signer." Elle regarda ailleurs et fronça le nez, marmonnant, "ça m'apprendra à ne pas lire quelque chose avant de signer le fichu bordel…"

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba ouverte. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous allez être mon amie alors, Bathsheda ?"

Bathsheda leva les yeux au ciel. "Appelle-moi Shiva, Harry. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de mon prénom. Ce truc que tu as signé n'était pas un Formulaire d'Amitié, petit. C'était… okay, tu ne sais pas ce qu'Épousailles veut dire de toute évidence. Je suppose que tu comprends le concept de mariage en revanche ?"

Harry renifla. "Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je sais ce qu'est un mariage."

"Hé bien, tu peux voir des épousailles comme une sorte de pré-mariage. Une promesse que deux personnes _se marieront_ un jour ou l'autre à l'avenir."

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelques choses et la referma. Il ouvrit sa bouche une nouvelle fois et échoua une nouvelle fois à émettre quelques sons que ce soit. A sa troisième tentative, il parvint finalement à produire un très approprié, "Oh. Hé bien. Oh." Son visage perdit rapidement toute couleur et il déglutit suffisamment fort pour que la pièce toute entière grimace en sympathie.

"Ouais, c'est déjà mieux que sa réaction à elle," dit Septima avec un petit rire. "Au moins, tu ne jettes rien à travers la pièce et ne dis aucun juron."

"Je suis désolé !" cria Harry. "Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais que c'était ! Je suis vraiment désolé !"

Minerva secoua la tête. "Personne ne vous blâme, Harry. Plus maintenant du moins. La faute repose entièrement sur d'autres épaules." Elle lança un regard appuyé à la fois à Dumbledore et Shiva.

Shiva se hérissa et se retourna vers McGonagall. "Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce stupide truc se trouvait dans mes formulaires ! C'est vrai, je l'ai signé, mais ne devriez-vous pas être un peu plus en colère contre Hagrid qui, de toute évidence, n'a pas su protéger le garçon de son fan club de folles furieuses plus de cinq minutes ?"

"Vous partagez au moins une partie de la responsabilité, Bathsheda." Shiva fit la moue mais finit par hocher la tête après un moment. Minerva se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. "Harry, ce qui est important est la direction que nous devrions prendre à partir de maintenant."

Harry essaya de disparaitre dans le dossier de son siège. "Ne peut-on pas juste le déchirer ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé."

Aurora secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire doux. "Désolé, mon petit, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Quiconque a rédigé ceci était _très _doué et _très_ méticuleux. La seule façon de le briser est que l'un ou les deux d'entre vous ne meurent. Donc vous êtes en quelques sortes coincés ensemble maintenant."

"Mais – mais – mais – je n'ai que 11 ans ! Je ne peux pas être marié à 11 ans !" s'écria Harry, yeux écarquillés et poings serrés.

Shiva eut un reniflement sarcastique. "Hé, j'ai 19 ans. Je n'avais pas exactement prévu de me marier toute suite non plus, Harry. Et techniquement, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Cela n'arrivera pas avant que tu atteignes ta Majorité, ce qui pour nous est 17 ans. Tu as donc encore six ans pour te faire à l'idée. Je te recommanderai de ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'ici là par contre. J'ai déjà un Coven, et les trois d'entre nous préfèreraient ne pas avoir à y ajouter _encore plus_ de monde."

Septima approuva avec enthousiasme. "Oui. Trois est magiquement puissant. On peut faire des tas de choses avec juste trois sorcières. Si l'on ajoute quelqu'un d'autre, cela réduirait à néant la moitié des meilleurs rituels que nous avons ! Si on doit ajouter quelqu'un, alors on ferait mieux de sortir le grand jeu et de monter à sept dans le Coven. On se sentirait surement un peu submergé."

"Donc, aucune relation sérieuse," dit Shiva. "Nous devrions aussi mettre au clair tes conditions de vie. Sep, va jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Sin, va vérifier le placard."

Les deux autres sorcières hochèrent la tête et se mirent en mouvement tandis que Shiva s'asseyait sur le sofa et se laissait aller en arrière. McGonagall sembla hésiter et dit, "Harry, si vous souhaitez parler à d'autres personnes de votre… situation, vous y êtes bien sûr autorisés. Cependant, il serait peut-être plus sage de conserver cela secret jusqu'à ce que vous soyez un peu plus âgé. Et il devrait aller de soi qu'absolument rien d'inadéquat ne se produise au sein du château !" Dumbledore tressaillit quelques peu près d'elle, et Minerva marqua une pause pour le fusiller du regard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Tenir la main d'une professeure de 19 ans aurait été bizarre dans tous les cas. Pourquoi _voudrait-il_ faire ça là où d'autres personnes pourraient les voir ? Il était déjà suffisamment un tordu tel qu'il était.

Avant que Minerva ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, une exclamation de surprise éclata à l'entrée du salon. "Shiva ! Sep ! Min ! Ramenez-vous tout de suite par ici !" Aurora postillonnait presque de rage tandis que le groupe se pressait dans sa direction. Harry grimaça en voyant qu'elle désignait le placard ouvert. "Regardez !"

Shiva et Minerva s'avancèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'espace réduit se trouvant sous l'escalier. Minerva s'étouffa sous le choc et trébucha en arrière tandis que Shiva prit simplement un air renfrogné et frappa du poing contre le mur. Elle contrôla lentement sa respiration et se redressa, se tournant en direction d'Harry. "Harry, tu dormais là-dedans ?" Il hocha la tête. "Pendant combien de temps ?"

"Hum… jusqu'à i peu près deux semaines et demi ?"

"Il y a deux _semaines _?" dit Shiva. Sa voix était très basse et il s'y trouvait une rage sous-jacente qu'Harry n'entendait habituellement que chez son oncle. Normalement, cela l'aurait effrayé, mais il était clair, de par la direction des yeux de la jeune femme, contre quoi cette colère était actuellement dirigée.

Les lèvres de Minerva eurent un mouvement convulsif. "Bathsheda, en tant que sa promise j'attends de vous que preniez M. Potter sous votre responsabilité. Il peut rester dans les appartements que vous trois partagez durant les vacances, ou dans n'importe laquelle des Maisons dans laquelle il se trouvera réparti durant les périodes scolaires. Je vais de ce pas informer le DJM **(3)** et m'assurer que les autorités moldues soient tenues au courant. Vous avez 30 minutes. Je vous demanderai de faire en sorte que les membres de cette maisonnée soient toujours vivants d'ici à ce que les Aurors arrivent." Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore qui paraissait figé à la vue du placard, yeux écarquillés. Minerva le saisit par sa barbe et commença à le trainer à l'extérieur. "Venez, Albus ! Nous avons besoin d'avoir une _longue_ conversation à propos des responsabilités allant avec le fait d'accepter la garde légale d'un enfant !"

Harry se tourna vers les trois sorcières restantes tandis que la porte du numéro 4 Privet Drive était claquée sèchement. "Humm…"

Les trois échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent avant de l'engouffrer dans une étreinte. "Harry," dit l'une d'elle, "juste pour que tu le saches, tu as des amis à présent. Ce contrat n'était peut-être pas ce que tu pensais ou même ce que tout le monde aurait voulu, mais je te le promets, tu as des amis au moins à présent."

* * *

Hedwige écouta les conversations se déroulant au rez-de-chaussée depuis son perchoir et s'ébouriffa encore plus. L'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres avait inspecté le nid des Dursleys et l'avait trouvé laissant fort à désirer. Juste comme Hedwige l'avait prévu. L'ajout de l'irritation justifiée des deux autres femelles humaines était quelques peu inattendu, mais elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Cela ne servait qu'à prouver que son humain était le meilleur. Hedwige avait de toute évidence bien choisi son familier si Harry pouvait prendre les trois femelles humaines pour partenaires sans qu'aucunes protestations ne s'élèvent !

Elle ne pensait pas que son humain réalisait vraiment les implications pour le moment, mais… hé bien, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et s'il prenait trop de temps… elle pourrait toujours intervenir elle-même. Son interférence avec le papier des Épousailles avait très bien marché après tout ! Hedwige émit un court hululement de joie avant de prendre son essor et de se poser sur le dossier du divan.

Tandis que les femelles discutaient ce qu'elles auraient voulu faire subir aux humains Dursleys et de qui se chargerait d'emmener Harry jusqu'à leurs appartements, Hedwige était… tout autrement préoccupée. Elle claqua sa langue en amusement. L'oiseau violet piailla de peur tandis qu'Hedwige l'examinait. Oui, oui. Tu fais bien d'avoir peur, Oiseau Vernon. Tu ferais mieux d'avoir _très _peur. Hedwige claqua à nouveau sa langue et prit son envol.

* * *

**Juillet 1993**

"Shiva ! Sep ! Sin ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !" cria Harry en direction de la chambre des filles tandis qu'il faisait glisser le dernier pancake hors de la poêle dans une assiette. Sifflant joyeusement, il amena l'assiette jusqu'à la table et l'y déposa juste au moment où une Septima bâillant sortait de sa chambre en s'étirant. Son coude bouscula ses lunettes et elle les remit en place, à moitié endormie, en se glissant dans une des chaises.

"Merci, Harry. Sin est sous la douche donc elle devrait sortir d'ici quelques minutes. Je crois qu'Hedwige s'occupe de réveiller Shiva."

Harry et Septima marquèrent tous les deux une pause à cette déclaration et échangèrent une grimace. "Aïe," dit Harry en secouant la tête. "Prions pour qu'elle survive."

"Cet oiseau était plutôt énervé contre nous toutes pour t'avoir laissé descendre dans la Chambre… Pas comme si on aurait pu y faire _quoi que ce soit_ lorsque Con-hart **(4) **t'as kidnappé… stupide piaf…" marmonna Septima en plantant son couteau dans son pancake. La première bouchée vit toute trace de son précédent air sombre se dissoudre tandis que son visage s'épanouissait dans une expression d'euphorie béate. "_Comment_ est-ce que tu _fais_ ça ? C'est comme si tu cristallisais le Paradis et le forcer à prendre forme en tant que nourriture !"

"Merci," dit Harry en rougissant et se frottant l'arrière de son cou. "Je suis content que vous appréciez toutes ma cuisine. Et ne sois pas trop dure avec Hedwige. Elle était juste inquiète."

"_Arg _! Mais lâche-moi espèce de boule de plumes enragée !" résonna un cri provenant de la chambre, et Harry et Septima partagèrent un éclat de rire étouffé.

"On dirait bien que Shiva est réveillée," dit Harry. Septima lui renvoya une grimace. Un instant plus tard, un flash de blanc fila hors de la chambre et vint atterrir sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il dirigea un sourire vers sa chouette et lui présenta un morceau de bacon. "Merci de l'avoir réveillée, Hedwige. Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne nuit ?" Un hochement de tête répondit à sa question et Hedwige revendiqua un autre morceau de bacon avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour continuer sa routine.

La porte claqua et une Shiva grommelante s'assit à côté de lui en attrapant sa fourchette. "Cette satanée chouette m'a fichue une peur de tous les diables. Je vous jure qu'elle fait ça intentionnellement !" A nouveau, tout comme Septima, le visage de Shiva se fondit en une expression d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle prit une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. "Chaque fois que je mange ta cuisine Harry, je remercie Merlin et Morgane pour avoir signé ce fichu contrat."

Harry éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur le genou. "Je suppose que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être un homme au foyer servant de chef cuisinier. Au moins, cuisiner est amusant !"

"Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ça, Harry," dit Shiva avec un soupir en prenant une autre bouchée. "Parce que même si nous n'étions pas engagés, je tenterai totalement de te séduire juste pour pouvoir manger ce genre de choses tous les jours. Quiconque tentera de se mettre en travers du chemin de ce Coven et de notre fantastique cuisinier se retrouvera avec un couteau dans le dos."

"Tu es définitivement un grand cuisinier," approuva Septima avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste. "Reste donc à la maison et prépare cette incroyable nourriture. On s'occupera de ramener l'argent à la maison."

"Je compte sur vous pour ramener le bacon, je m'occuperai de le cuisiner." **(5)** dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Shiva secoua la tête et eut un reniflement dédaigneux. "Nope. Ce mot est banni pour la semaine qui vient. Hedwige mérite d'être punie après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et ce matin. Si tu veux en préparer pas de problèmes, mais personne n'est autorisé à le _dire_ et à invoquer la présence de cette monstruosité."

"He hem," une voix coupa la conversation à ce point. Trois têtes se tournèrent avec des sourcils haussés en direction d'une Aurora, enveloppée dans une serviette de bain, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre. "Tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu traites de monstre. Et _quand _tu l'appelles comme ça." La professeure d'Astronomie eut un gloussement et pointa l'un de ses doigts délicats vers la fenêtre. Harry ne put qu'étouffer un gloussement en regardant Shiva se tourner lentement du côté du rectangle de lumière en grimaçant.

"Hedwige… Je peux tout t'expliquer…"

Un cri strident coupa court à la tentative d'excuses de Shiva pour sa plaisanterie et les autres occupants de la pièce éclatèrent de rire tandis que Shiva courait se mettre à l'abri, une chouette énervée sur ses talons.

* * *

"Drago ? Drago, est-ce que tu es en train de boire du _whisky pur feu _?" demanda Pansy Parkinson, bouche bée face à son ami. Elle était venue lui rendre une visite au cours des vacances et ne pouvait que le fixer avec consternation tandis qu'il se trouvait affalé sur la table de la cuisine, une bouteille dans une main et des traces de larmes le long de son visage. "Drago ! Que s'est-il passé ?! Est-ce que… est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée à tes parents ? J'aurai cru que mon père en aurait entendu parler et me l'aurait dit tout de même…"

"Quoi ? *Hic* Non, non mère et père vont bien. Ils sont partis en voyage, j'ai donc carte blanche jusqu'à leur retour et j'ai juste pensé que ce serait l'opportunité parfaite pour voir si je pouvais… oublier…" lui répondit Drago d'une voix éteinte, sanglotant, hoquetant et sanglotant encore. "Ça ne _marche pas _!"

Pansy cligna des yeux et força sa bouche à se refermer. Drago Malfoy était de nombreuses choses, mais un alcoolique à treize ans n'en faisait pas parti. Lentement, elle tira une chaise proche jusqu'à elle et s'assit près de lui, prenant doucement la bouteille de ses mains. "Qu'as-tu besoin d'oublier, Drago ?"

"Que je suis marié à ce putain de _Lockhart_, voilà ce qu'il y a!" lui cria Drago, se débattant pour récupérer la bouteille. Pansy tenta de dire quelques choses ; elle essaya vraiment. Eventuellement, elle abandonna toute tentative de communication verbale et se contenta simplement de le fixer, la mâchoire ballante.

Drago, heureusement, sembla prendre la mesure de la situation. "Tu ne peux le dire *hic* _à personne_, Pansy ! Je… J'ai juré à Babbling de garder le secret en plus… *hic* C'est _pas juste _! Potter a un putain de harem de trois magnifiques _professeures_, j'en voulais juste _une _! Il aurait pu se passer d'_une d'elles _!"

"… Pardon ?"

"Stupide enfoiré de Potter… *hic* … Stupide saloperie de Contrat de Mariage Inviolable… *hic* … Stupide Lockhart… ce fichu trou du cul a juste _signé _le papier alors que je voulais juste qu'il m'aide à _le_ _relire et le corriger _! Il l'a signé comme si c'était un _putain d'autographe _! C'est pas juste… C'est vraiment pas juste…" Drago sanglota à nouveau et abandonna toutes véhémences de récupération de la bouteille, optant plutôt pour laisser tomber sa tête contre la table et de redoubler de lamentations. "Je sais que c'est arrivé en Avril, mais je pensais que l'alcool était supposé aider à oublier les mauvais souvenirs ! Ça ne _marche pas _!

"… _PARDON ?!_"

* * *

**Mai 1994**

"Harry," demanda Sirius en clignant des yeux en confusion. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et ses yeux larges comme des soucoupes. Cette expression faciale se reflétait également sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes. "Est-ce que ta chouette vient juste de _faire un piqué_ sur un _Détraqueur _?"

"Hedwige est fantastique," répondit simplement Harry avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste. "Elle est aussi très protectrice envers moi."

"Oh, regardez, je crois qu'elle vient juste d'en tuer un," remarqua Aurora, sa voix complètement dénuée de toute émotion tandis qu'un Détraqueur tombait effectivement des cieux, un flot d'ichor noir jaillissant hors de la capuche de sa cape en haillons. "Je ne savais que les Détraqueurs étaient tuables."

Harry haussa les épaules et tendit son bras pour lui presser doucement l'épaule. " Ça doit être le venin de basilic, Sin."

"Oh. Oui, ça doit être ça… Quel venin de basilic ?" demanda Aurora, une note désespérée résonnant dans sa voix.

Shiva grogna et se passa une main sur le visage tandis qu'elle agrippait doucement le bras gauche d'Harry et faisait courir le bout de ses doigts le long de la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. "Harry, aurais-tu _oublié_ de nous dire qu'Hedwige a tué le basilic l'année dernière ?"

"Une _chouette _a tué un basilic ?" demanda Amelia Bones, sa mâchoire se décrochant. Sa baguette, qui s'était précédemment trouvée pointée sur Sirius, était depuis longtemps retombée et pendait à son côté à cause du choc.

Harry, cependant, secoua sa tête. "Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, Shiva. J'ai tué le basilic avec l'Épée. Hedwige a juste tué Journal-mort. Elle a été prise en stop par Fumseck et pendant qu'il soignait mon bras, elle a trempé ses serres dans une flaque de venin, près de l'un des crochets du serpent, et puis les a plantées dans le journal. Elle n'était pas très contente à cause des jets d'encre qui ont giclés lorsqu'il est mort, mais j'ai pris le temps de la nettoyer avant que l'on ne reparte pour vous retrouver."

"Elle vient d'en tuer un autre.", déclara Septima, incapable de détourner son regard du massacre aérien. "Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de _fuir _?"

"Ils sont en train de fuir, bordel, ils fuient," dit Shiva avec un sifflement appréciateur. "Ta chouette vient juste de chasser une centaine de Détraqueurs, Harry…"

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. "Elle aura définitivement droit à un menu complet au matin. Je savais bien que ce passage à Gringotts pour faire renforcer ses serres par de l'argent Gobelin était une bonne idée !"

"Amelia, je pense que je vais devoir rétracter ma déclaration d'innocence puisque vous n'êtes pas vraiment ici. Je dois surement encore être dans ma cellule à Azkaban et avoir la plus _énorme_ hallucination de tous les temps. C'est la seule explication qui puisse faire un brin de sens au moment présent," dit Sirius en secouant sa tête.

"Elle revient…" remarqua Amelia. Le frisson de terreur qui parcourut sa colonne face à l'abomination blanche était plus primitif que quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait pu ressentir au cours de toutes ses années au sein des Aurors. "Très bien, Potter, Babbling, promettez-moi de garder cette… chouette loin de moi et de ma nièce et je ferai en sorte que Fudge rectifie la situation de M. Black."

"Marché conclu," déclarèrent immédiatement Shiva, Septima et Aurora. Harry se contenta de tendre son bras et de faire un grand sourire à Hedwige tandis qu'elle descendait pour s'y percher.

"Qui c'est la bonne chouette ? C'est toi ! C'était fantastique, Hedwige ! Triple portion pour toi aujourd'hui !"

* * *

**Septembre 1994**

Hedwige avait observé pendant trois années alors que son humain avait fermement refusé de s'accoupler avec ses trois femelles. Cela commençait à immensément agacer Hedwige. Comment était-elle supposée être autorisée à avoir ses propres oisillons à donner à ses enfants à lui s'il ne passait pas les étapes nécessaires _pour avoir ces enfants_ ? Et cette chouette qui vivait à proximité du nid du Coven était plutôt attrayante. Harry devait accélérer un peu tout ça !

Cela lui avait pris un bon moment avant de réaliser que les trois femelles étaient dans ce genre de relation toutes ensembles. Suffisamment longtemps, en fait, pour qu'Hedwige ait initialement suspecté que le nid des Dursleys avait causé des dommages irréversibles à la capacité de réflexion d'Harry. Il avait éventuellement fini par atteindre les conclusions appropriées cependant, et donc sa foi en lui avait été restaurée. Le fait que cette révélation n'ait _pas_ apporté à Hedwige les suppléments de bacon qu'elle attendait l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là. Harry n'avait pas vraiment semblé comprendre pourquoi elle avait été forcée de le punir, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Si son humain n'était pas capable de comprendre l'aubaine qu'Hedwige lui avait obtenu en lui trouvant trois partenaires adéquates pour le prix d'une, alors il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Au moins, elle était parvenue à empêcher Le Barbu d'interférer au fil des années. Quelques visites bien choisies dans son bureau et quelques négociations prudentes auprès de l'Oiseau Flamboyant étaient tout ce qui avait été nécessaires. Cela avait probablement aidé que le vieil humain ait été relativement effrayé des partenaires d'Harry et de La Sévère après que le nid des Dursleys ait été abandonné. Elle ne leur laisserait pas savoir à quel point elle avait apprécié leur aide par contre. Les chouettes travaillaient en solitaire après tout.

Hedwige s'ébouriffa de plaisir tandis qu'Harry caressait doucement ses plumes. Il avait hâte d'être à l'année scolaire qui venait, assumant que celle-ci serait plus calme que les trois précédentes. Hedwige savait qu'il n'en serait rien. La pierre d'immortalité de la première année était mise bien à l'abri dans le placard de l'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres. (Hedwige ne l'avait _très certainement_ pas volée du bureau du Barbu avant sa destruction. Cela aurait été imprudent et _très certainement _indigne d'une chouette de son calibre.) Le crochet de basilic qui avait eu l'audace de transpercer son humain lors de sa deuxième année et l'épée qui lui avait permis de survivre à la bête étaient sous clé, dans la malle de l'Observatrice Nocturne. (Hedwige ne les avait _définitivement _pas subtilisés du bureau du Barbu non plus.) Avec l'aide de son humain et de ses partenaires, elle avait été capable de détourner l'attention de l'Humain au Chapeau Melon suffisamment longtemps pour innocenter le Parrain l'an passé. (Malheureusement, Hedwige n'avait pas de _vrai_ trophée de cet évènement puisque le rat avait réussi à s'échapper. Une honte ; elle s'était faite une joie d'ajouter sa queue à sa collection. Le prix de consolation avait été la Cape d'un des Voleurs d'Âme Noirs pour Lunettes, mais cela n'était qu'un piètre cadeau inutilisable. Il n'allait pas du tout avec le sens vestimentaire de la femelle.)

Mais cette année… cette année, Hedwige allait forcer Harry à s'accoupler. Elle savait en plus exactement quelle était la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Il lui avait parlé de la Coupe de Feu et de comment elle choisirait des humains en âge pour concourir à Halloween. Et de comment elle forçait un contrat liant ceux qui y participaient. Hedwige hulula de joie. Le dernier Contrat s'était certainement conclu avantageusement pour son humain. Celui-ci aiderait Harry d'autant plus !

* * *

**31 Octobre 1994**

Hedwige attendit jusqu'à ce le château tout entier soit assoupi pour mener à bien son plan. Après que le silence se soit abattu sur les corridors, il avait été surprenamment aisé de déchirer un morceau de parchemin de l'en-tête de l'une de ses rédactions, de l'amener par les airs jusqu'à la Coupe et de l'y lâcher. Faisant entendre un cri satisfait, Hedwige retourna à sa volière, attendant avec impatience les louanges de son humain ainsi que le bacon supplémentaire qu'elle recevrait éventuellement.

* * *

"Harry," demanda Shiva d'un ton exaspéré tandis que le jeune homme en question s'asseyait sur le divan se trouvant dans ses quartiers, "comment, par tous les dieux, ceci a-t-il pu se produire ? Je pensais que nous avions placé une barrière autour de ce fichu machin afin que personne en-dessous de 17 ans ne puisse le toucher, lancer quelques choses dedans, lui lancer un sort, l'attirer ou même lui parler. Par les enfers, comment ton nom a-t-il pu en sortir ?!"

"Ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça," répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé en levant ses mains devant lui. "Je suis encore mineur. On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas moyen que ces trucs aient pu me laisser passer."

Elle le fusilla du regard. "He bien ça ne peut être que toi, moi ou Hedwige puisque les protections n'auraient pas accepté ton nom de qui que ce soit d'autres. Et ce n'est très certainement pas moi, ce qui ne laisse que toi ou…"

Les deux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, se sentant soudainement soulagés que la chouette blanche comme les neiges ne soit pas présente. Se retournant à nouveau l'un vers l'autre, Harry murmura "Je jure que parfois cet oiseau me fait peur…"

Shiva eut un reniflement sarcastique. "Toi ? Tu aurais du voir la tête de Sin lorsque cette chouette s'est ramenée avec l'Épée de Gryffondor dans son bec et un crochet de basilic entre ses serres ! La pauvre a pratiquement fait une crise cardiaque !"

"Arg, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle t'ait donné la Pierre Philosophale," marmonna Harry, s'essuyant le front. "Je me demande qu'en même si elle l'a ramenée pour nous quatre ou pour elle-même."

"Ne commençons pas à spéculer sur ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de cet oiseau," soupira Shiva en posant sa tête contre son épaule. "Tu réalises bien qu'à partir de ce soir tu es officiellement reconnu comme un adulte, pas vrai ?"

Harry poussa un juron étouffé. Il soupira et fit reposer sa tête sur celle de Shiva. "Bordel de merde. Fichu volatil. Hé bien, toutes mes félicitations, Mme Potter. Tu m'excuseras de repousser notre lune de miel de quelques mois, mais j'ai apparemment un Tournoi mortel dans lequel je dois concourir en ce moment."

"On vérifiera le contrat Lundi."

"Pourquoi Lundi ? On est Vendredi. On peut l'éplucher cette nuit ou même demain matin. Merde, Hermione doit probablement déjà avoir le livre de règles ouvert dans la Salle Commune."

Shiva se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil "Harry, tu es légalement un adulte. Le Contrat d'Épousailles vient tout juste d'être promu en Contrat de Mariage."

"Non ! Vraiment ?!" plaisanta-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel en écartant son commentaire d'un revers de main. "Shiva, nous avons lu ce truc suffisamment de fois pour que je le connaisse par cœur."

Elle renifla moqueusement. "Très bien alors, Section B, Paragraphe 2, sous-section a."

" 'Lors de l'atteinte du statut de majorité, ce contrat deviendra par là même un Contrat de Mariage. Au cours de la nuit suivante, les deux partis seront tenus… de…" Harry s'interrompit avec un grognement et se frappa la main contre le front. "Oh. Juste."

"Et voici donc pourquoi nous allons attendre jusqu'à Lundi avant de relire le contrat concernant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers," lui dit-elle en lui tapotant le genou et lui souriant d'un air narquois. "Puisque je suis l'épouse officielle, je prends cette nuit. Sin aura demain matin jusqu'à midi et Sep demain après midi jusqu'à 20h. On aura Dimanche tous ensemble. J'ai pris des potions nutritives et d'endurance sur le chemin, et si on en a besoin de plus on pourra toujours demander à un elfe de maison. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire la cuisine pour les prochaines jours non plus."

"McGonagall va nous tuer," dit Harry entre ses doigts.

"Pas mon problème. C'est dans le contrat et nous sommes dans l'intimité de nos appartements." Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas aguicheur en direction de la chambre. "Allez mon mignon. J'ai du me contenter de sorcières pendant les trois dernières années ! Ramène tes fesses !"

* * *

"Hé, vous deux ! Fred, Georges, attendez !" Harry appela les jumeaux Weasley en les voyant passer dans le corridor Lundi après-midi.

"Harry ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" demandèrent nerveusement les jumeaux. Ils avaient fait très attention à éviter Harry à moins qu'il ne vienne les chercher lui-même. Après que le Coven ait découvert que c'était eux qui l'avaient, par inadvertance, convaincu de signer le Contrat d'Épousailles, ils avaient découvert que Poudlard était un endroit bien plus effrayant. De jeunes femmes en colère étaient une chose, et relativement facile à éviter. Des jeunes femmes _professeures_ en revanche représentaient un problème bien plus sérieux.

Riant, Harry se pencha vers eux et les pris tous les deux dans ses bras. "Vous êtes les meilleurs les gars ! Sérieusement, je le pense vraiment ! A partir de maintenant, si vous avez besoin de quelques choses – _quoi que ce soit_ – venez m'en parler ! Je serai là pour vous !"

Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air hébété, puis se tournèrent vers Harry, complètement perdus. "Hum, okay," dit Georges en se grattant la tête.

Fred jeta un coup d'œil furtif au Quatrième année. "Et, si je puis me permettre, que nous vaut cet honneur, Harry ?"

Harry se contenta de leur sourire de toutes ses dents et se pencha pour leur murmurer, "Disons juste que je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines personnes aiment tant les placards à balais maintenant." Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Trois femmes pour le prix d'une ? Meilleur. Contrat. Possible." Il s'éloigna en éclatant de rire et repartit en sifflotant.

Les jumeaux secouèrent leurs têtes d'incrédulité et se regardèrent. "Qu'à Harry Potter…"

* * *

**Novembre 1994**

La Première Tâche semblait certainement être terrifiante sur le papier. Il était supposé affronter un dragon adulte ? Vraiment ? Quel idiot avait pu proposer _cette_ idée-là ?

En toute honnêteté cependant, Harry n'était pas inquiet. Pas le moins du monde. Il était devenu bien plus sûr de lui au cours des dernières années. Mince alors, ce petit garçon effrayé qu'il avait été lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Coven la première fois se serait probablement fait dessus. Ce petit garçon terrifié n'avait cependant pas sa connaissance presque encyclopédique des contrats ni la capacité de trouver la plus petites des failles qui s'y trouvait. Shiva et Harry avaient suffisamment parcouru le leur au cours de la première année et demi pour être capable de décortiquer le verbiage dans lequel il était rédigé presque plus efficacement que les avocats qui l'avaient écrit à la base.

Cette connaissance était sur le point de bien lui servir, c'était le cas de le dire. Affronter un dragon ? Masi oui, bien sûr !

(Ce petit garçon effrayé n'avait également pas eu une chouette surprenamment intelligente et protectrice…)

Le coup de sifflet retentit, signifiant qu'il était temps pour le tour d'Harry de commencer. Il s'avança au sein de l'arène et balaya les gradins qui l'entouraient du regard. Trouvant sa femme et les membres du Coven, Harry leur fit un signe. Sep lui fit entendre ses encouragements tandis que Sin lui répondit juste par un geste de la main. Harry pouvait sentir les yeux levés au ciel de là où il se trouvait. Shiva ne fit aucun mouvement mis à part s'appuyer contre son dossier et poser ses pieds sur la place devant elle. Hedwige gonfla ses plumes depuis son perchoir sur l'épaule de Shiva et fit tout un cinéma de mettre sa tête sous son aile.

Harry eut un ricanement amusé face aux comportements des filles et se retourna vers la dragonne. Il lui dirigea un léger salut et lorsqu'elle souffla un jet d'air chaud dans sa direction en signe de reconnaissance, Harry sourit. Il tira sa baguette et conjura une chaise de plage et une petite table. Réglant sa montre sur une heure, Harry attira à lui divers ingrédients que Dobby avait laissés sur les terrains environnants et se fit un Mai Tai. Laissant entendre un soupir de contentement, Harry métamorphosa ses vêtements en un short et un t-shirt avant de se faire apparaitre un chapeau de paille à larges bords et de s'installer sur la chaise pour siroter sa boisson.

"Qu'est-ce donc ? Ce n'est pas du tout une potion ! Il semble que M. Potter compte juste… _rester assis_ là !" Harry gloussa à l'exclamation incrédule de Verpey. _Bien sûr_ qu'il comptait juste rester assis là. Le contrat du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne demandait qu'à ce qu'il _participe_ à la Tâche. Il ne parlait jamais d'y participer _sérieusement_.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il affronte un dragon. Il avait trois sorcières énergique et en manque après plusieurs années à satisfaire à présent. Il était peut-être un adolescent, mais il restait un seul homme. Il n'allait certainement pas gaspiller son énergie à se battre avec un dragon adulte !

Et puis… Hedwige le tuerait s'il se blessait au cours d'un combat inutile.

* * *

**Juin 1995**

Harry entra dans le labyrinthe de haies de la Troisième Tâche près de dix minutes après que les trois autres y soient entrés. Sans surprise, il conjura immédiatement sa chaise longue, prépara sa boisson et s'installa confortablement. Barty Croupton Jr. avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses tentatives de faire gagner Harry Potter. A la place, il prit pour cible la semi-humaine. Si le sang de la Vélane était utilisé… hé bien son maître pourrait même gagner la capacité de fasciner les autres !

Junior n'eut même pas besoin de se déranger puisque Fleur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la Coupe des Trois Sorciers sans rencontrer de réelles difficultés. Lorsque le portoloin la déposa dans un cimetière, elle perdit l'équilibre et ne réussit à se rattraper que de justesse avant de tomber sur un sol particulièrement inégal. Elle venait juste de retrouver ses appuis lorsqu'une voix profonde et sifflante se fit entendre à proximité, "Immobilise la fille. Nous devons commencer immédiatement !"

Les yeux de Fleur se plissèrent et elle expira audiblement par le nez. Un piège. Bien sûr que c'était un piège. Harry et ses amis avaient mentionné à de multiples reprises que quelqu'un allait surement tenter de le tuer, donc _évidemment_ que la dernière Tâche permettrait à coup sûr de le tuer. Enfin… quiconque atteignait la Coupe en premier plutôt puisqu'Harry n'avait jamais vraiment participé… Les détails étaient sans importance, ce qui _était_ important était que Fleur Delacour ne se laisserait pas prendre vivante !

Fleur esquiva le Stupefix qui la visait et renvoya en retour un véritable déluge de sorts. Un grognement satisfaisant et deux bruits de chute étouffés confirmèrent qu'au moins deux cibles étaient à terre. Attendant quelques temps, Fleur renifla d'incrédulité. "Quels idiots planifient un piège avec seulement deux personnes ? Cela n'a duré qu'à peine plus d'un échange. C'est un peu _embarrassant_."

Elle se redressa lentement, restant attentive, tout en s'approchant de ses agresseurs. Poussant le corpulent sur le dos, elle fronça ses sourcils en reconnaissant Peter Pettigrow des journaux de quelques mois plus tôt. S'il y avait encore le moindre doute dans l'esprit de certains citoyens quant à l'innocence de Sirius Black, il serait réduit à néant lorsque Fleur retournerait avec cet homme. Balayant le sol du regard, Fleur se rejeta en arrière et poussa un cri en voyant l'autre… _chose_. C'était une sorte… d'homoncule. Un homoncule horriblement déformé.

Il bougea et redressa sa tête bulbeuse. "Prosterne-toi devant… Lord Voldemort et… je daignerai te laisser la vie sauve, créature."

Fleur avait relevé son bras avant même que la chose ne puisse finir de parler. Une boule de feu apparut soudain dans sa main et elle la lança immédiatement vers l'épouvantable petite chose. Des cris résonnèrent à travers les airs tandis que la chose se débattait au sein des flammes. Même si elle pouvait réaliser de la magie sans baguette ou se régénérer, cela ne ferait au final aucune différence. Le Feupassion **(6)** des Vélanes était la base du Feudeymon après tout. La différence fondamentale étant que le Feudeymon consumé tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité tandis que le Feupassion ne brûlait que ce que la Vélane voulait. Une connexion spirituelle avec leur propre feu les aidait grandement dans le contrôle de leur brasier.

Fleur observa avec une fascination écœurée alors que l'homoncule semblait se régénérer tandis que Pettigrow se mettait à convulser à côté, un pan de son bras s'embrasant, vêtements et chair inclus, jusqu'à ce que l'homme retombe sans vie et que de la peau ne repousse par-dessus les sections carbonisées de l'homoncule. Fleur fronça le nez. Cette créature _allait_ mourir. Personne ne kidnappait Fleur Delacour et survivait !

Elle continua à lancer boule de feu après boule de feu sur cet horrible petit être. Après près de quinze minutes, il cessa de se régénérer. Encore deux minutes virent un cri déchirant résonner à travers les pierres tombales et Fleur observa avec la tête penchée sur le côté un serpent de huit pieds **(7)** de long se débattre violemment dans les airs pendant un moment avant de retomber à nouveau dans l'herbe avec une mixture sombre et suintante s'échappant de son corps et s'évaporant dans les airs. Elle loba quelques boules de feu supplémentaires sur l'autoproclamé 'Lord Voldemort' pour faire bonne mesure. Il lui fallut cinq autres boules de feu avant que _finalement_ tous mouvements ne cessent, et Fleur se retrouva à fixer un petit homoncule cuit à point et un Peter Pettigrow mort et émacié. Haussant les épaules, Fleur les accrocha ensemble avec une corde conjurée et attira la Coupe.

* * *

Harry avait été parfaitement heureux de ne s'occuper que de ses affaires, à encourager Fleur (Cédric l'avait accusé d'être paresseux et lâche. Comment était-il supposé soutenir ce type après ça ?) lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenant de la foule. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se releva hors de sa chaise et, avec sa boisson en main, il marcha hors du labyrinthe. Maugrey était effondré au sol, agrippant son bras. Son apparence se modifia sous les yeux d'Harry en quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas alors que l'effet du Polynectar s'effaçait.

"Hum, hé bien… tu parles d'une sécurité hein," murmura Harry, clignant des yeux de surprise face à l'homme toujours hurlant. Il parut s'affaisser légèrement sur lui-même tandis que la marque sur son bras s'embrasait et le drainer de toute magie. Plus de cris commencèrent presque immédiatement. Harry se tourna vers les gradins et vit une multitude de personnes s'effondrer de la même façon. D'abord Crabbe Senior, puis Goyle Senior, Nott Senior, Lucius Malfoy, plusieurs autres individus (y compris une femme qui ressemblait à un affreux crapaud rose), Karkaroff et – Harry nota avec un léger sourire satisfait – le seul et unique Severus Rogue. Dumbledore semblait désespérément essayer de sauver Rogue, mais Harry ne lui donnait que peu de chances.

A peine une minute ou deux après cela, Harry lui-même commença à crier et s'écroula par terre, agrippant sa tête. Sa cicatrice était brûlante, et il parvenait à peine à formuler une pensée à travers son agonie. Il lui semblait que son cerveau lui-même était en feu ! Son monde disparut sous les assauts de pointes de douleur et d'éclat de lumière.

Harry sentit trois paires de bras l'entourer et trois voix appeler de l'aide alors que quelque chose en lui se _brisait_. Un instant plus tard, la douleur disparut tandis qu'une mixture noire et vaporeuse s'échappait de sa cicatrice, suivie par un hurlement inhumain. La noirceur se volatilisa rapidement, se dissipant jusqu'à ne plus exister. Épuisé, Harry retomba en arrière, dans les bras de sa femme et de son Coven.

* * *

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que cette sorte de bébé dément était Voldemort ?" demanda Harry sur un ton monotone, en fixant les restes du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus craint de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

"Yep," répondit Shiva. Elle s'était hissée près de lui sur son lit d'hôpital et avait entouré fermement sa taille de l'un de ses bras pur le soutenir. C'était complètement inutile, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de lui dire ça à _elle_. Pas quand il se sentait si bien d'être si proche d'elle.

"Et j'avais une part de lui en moi ?"

"C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore," déclara Shiva. Ses yeux se plissèrent et Harry était heureux que sa baguette se soit trouvée sur la table. Il avait déjà entendu ce ton de voix auparavant, et les choses tendaient à prendre feu accidentellement lorsqu'elle était aussi en colère. Ils avaient déjà du remplacer le divan à deux reprises et la table de la cuisine trois fois.

Harry serra Shiva plus fort contre lui et jeta un coup d'œil à Aurora. "Sin, tu as dit que Fleur a tué Voldemort ?"

"Oui. Sep est en train de travailler sur les calculs actuellement, mais la supposition la plus vraisemblable est qu'il avait créé plusieurs Horcruxes et aussi altéré le Sortilège Protéiforme de ses Marques Noires pour être capable de tirer de la magie et de l'énergie vitale de ses partisans." Aurora haussa les épaules et grimaça. "Honnêtement, la majeure partie de ce qu'elle a commencé à expliquer m'est passée par-dessus la tête. Les fragments importants sont que lorsque Voldemort n'a plus pu drainer ceux qui le suivaient, il a instinctivement essayé de drainer ses Horcruxes à la place. Chaque fois que Fleur le faisait rôtir, il détruisait l'un de ses réceptacles.

Harry secoua la tête et se frotta le front. Il était devenu surprenamment lisse à présent. La cicatrice était toujours là, mais elle n'était dorénavant plus en relief et s'était largement effacé. Soupirant, il se tourna vers Fleur, qui se trouvait dans le lit lui faisant face. "Je vais prétendre que j'ai compris tout ça et juste dire 'merci'. Oh, et mes félicitations pour avoir remporté le Tournoi au fait ! Tu t'en es bien sortie ! Particulièrement sur la fin. Je me serai probablement fait attraper et j'aurai du me faire sauver par Hedwige."

Fleur pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. "Pas de problèmes, Harry. J'étais surtout en colère qu'il ait eu l'arrogance de me kidnapper. Les femmes Vélanes sont très appréciées en tant qu'esclaves pour de riches hommes, tu vois. Maintenant, je suis juste heureuse d'avoir pu aider un ami par coïncidence en rôtissant cet homoncule perverti."

Shiva approuva. "Ça pour aider, tu nous as bien aidés, Fleur. Si tu es intéressée, sens-toi libre de passer par nos appartements lorsque tout le monde sera sorti d'ici demain afin que nous puissions… te remercier comme il se doit." Le sourire grandissant de Fleur et son regard sensuel et interrogateur furent retournés avec intérêt par Shiva et Aurora.

Harry, d'un autre côté, se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il pouvait à peine tenir le coup avec les trois jeunes femmes du Coven. Comment diable était-il supposé tenir quand une _Vélane_ se retrouvait ajoutée dans l'addition pour une nuit ?

* * *

**31 Octobre 1995**

"C'est _elle_ qui est sa 'petite-amie' !?" s'écria Hermione. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en une moue et ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que des fentes. Fred ne put que déglutir et confirmer d'un mouvement de la tête. Sans Voldemort dans les alentours, l'année avait été relativement calme pour Harry et ses amis. Malheureusement, cela avait entrainé un tout autre lot de problèmes. Des problèmes que Fred et Georges étaient à présent occupés à essayer d'éviter pour ne pas y laisser leurs peaux. Hermione avait finalement réussi à les acculer et découvert qui était vraiment la personne avec qui Harry disparaissait ces dernières années.

"Techniquement, elle est sa _femme_ maintenant," grogna George depuis sa position près de son frère. Fred lança un regard trahi à son jumeau avant de se retourner vers Hermione et de lever ses mains en signe de capitulation, se trouvant dos au mur.

"Écoute, Hermione, ils ont signé un contrat par accident avant même qu'il n'ait commencé l'école. Tout va bien à présent. Il est okay avec ça. Elle est okay avec ça. Vector et Sinistra sont okay avec ça. Tout est okay."

"Il n'a que _quinze ans _!" cria Hermione encore plus fort tandis que sa baguette commençait à cracher des étincelles. "Attendez juste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne et nous pourrons discuter du rôle que vous deux avez joué dans tout ce bordel ! Je vais aller trouver mon ami et voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour l'aider à arranger ça." Tournant sur ses talons, Hermione redescendit le corridor à la recherche d'Harry.

Elle n'était pas contre l'idée qu'Harry soit engagé dans une relation. Par Merlin, ce garçon méritait un peu de bonheur sans sa vie. Elle n'était pas aveugle non plus. La personnalité et l'humeur d'Harry s'étaient sensiblement améliorées l'année passée malgré les problèmes avec le Tournoi. Ce qui faisait sens si le Professeur Babbling et son Coven avaient séduit Harry, l'avaient fait venir jusque dans leur chambre et…

Le fil des pensées d'Hermione se rompit avec un grognement. Ce n'était pas juste pour Harry. Il était tellement plus jeune qu'elles. Quoi que, même le truc avec l'âge n'était pas _si _terrible… Mais c'était des professeures ! Mais de toute évidence, elles le traitaient bien… Mais elles s'accaparaient tous ses talents culinaires !

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira. Maintenant cela sonnait juste comme de la jalousie, même pour elle-même. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations et entreprit de retrouver son calme. Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé son aide dans ses… _épousailles_… auparavant. Elle en parlerait avec lui calmement et verrait bien s'il avait besoin d'aide. Sinon, elle se retirerait. Elle était son amie et il méritait son soutien quoi qu'il advienne, ses sentiments personnelles n'avaient aucune importance.

Cela lui prit trente minutes supplémentaires pour trouver Harry après avoir épuisé toutes les pistes, depuis la Tour d'Astronomie aux cachots. Éventuellement, elle admit défaite et parla avec l'une des membres du Coven. A partir de là, elle fut dirigée vers un ensemble de pièces au cinquième étage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant ; les quartiers des professeurs apparemment.

"Ils se trouvent à l'intérieur, Mlle Granger." dit le Professeur Vector à voix basse en guidant Hermione vers une porte avec une plaque où l'on pouvait lire _Bathsheda Potter née Babbling_. Le ventre d'Hermione se contracta à la vue du panneau. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas fichus d'elle après tout. "Harry a terminé ce projet pour McGonagall un peu tard dans la nuit par contre, donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient levés pour le moment. Donne-moi une seconde pour… ha laisse tomber. Bon, hé bien ils ne sont pas levés."

"Oui, on ne dirait pas," murmura Hermione. Lorsque le Professeur Vector avait poussé la porte ouverte, Hermione avait eu une vue claire de son ami. Il reposait sur le divan, sa tête contre l'épaule du Professeur Babbling et un bras reposant sur ses jambes et tenant sa main. La tête de Babbling reposait quant à elle sur celle d'Harry, avec son bras libre enroulé autour de ses épaules, le tenant contre elle. Les deux étaient de toute évidence encore endormis et les sourires calmes, sereins, de leurs visages fit fondre le cœur d'Hermione. "Ils sont… magnifiques… ensemble…"

"Oui, ce sont bien mes deux chéris," déclara le Professeur Vector avec une note chaleureuse résonnant au sein de sa déclaration. "Shiva est un animal complètement différent lorsqu'elle dort, pas vrai ? après tout, vous avez déjà du voir son comportement en classe j'en suis sûre, Mlle Granger. Dans tous les cas, donnez-moi une seconde et j'irai les réveiller."

"Non, non c'est bon. Ce… ce n'est pas important." Hermione soupira et sourit en direction de son ami. Il était visiblement heureux. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait. Elle lui offrirait de donner un regard neuf à son contrat dès qu'il reviendrait à la Salle Commune. Pas qu'il le voudrait, mais c'était à ça que servaient les amis.

Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours lui prêter une oreille pour l'écouter râler dans l'éventualité où ses femmes l'agaceraient.

* * *

**31 Juillet 1996**

La fête d'anniversaire d'Harry vit presque tous ses amis présents cette année-là. A présent, ils étaient tous au courant de ses arrangements et sa situation inhabituels, il n'avait donc plus besoin de cacher son mariage avec Shiva et les deux autres. Septima et Aurora étaient en train de rire aux côtés de Remus et Sirius à l'une des vieilles histoires des Maraudeurs et Shiva elle-même était occupée à échanger des astuces sur une chose ou l'autre avec Tonks. Harry avait saisi juste assez d'éléments de la conversation entre sa femme et sa lointaine cousine pour qu'il s'empourpre à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans leur direction.

Ses camarades étudiants passaient un bon moment eux aussi. Ron et Hermione étaient occupés à essayer de convaincre Luna et Ginny de leur expliquer les subtilités des façons de détecter la présence de Ronflaks Cornus tandis que Neville discutait avec Tracey et Daphné. Susan et Hannah étaient occupées à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement d'une télé Moldue – ce qui était presque aussi amusant à regarder que l'émission elle-même.

"Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de cuisiner le jour de ta propre fête d'anniversaire." dit Molly Weasley avec un soupir en venant près de lui tandis qu'il retournait la viande dans la poêle.

"Je sais. Mais j'_aime_ cuisiner, Mme Weasley," déclara Harry avec un sourire. Il se pencha et éteignit la flamme sous le riz, le laissant commencer à refroidir tandis qu'il versait un peu de sauce dans une autre casserole. "Pourriez-vous goûter la bouillabaisse, Mme Weasley ? Je pense qu'elle aurait besoin d'une touche de poivre en plus, mais je ne dirai pas non à une seconde opinion, et je veux faire la surprise à Fleur et Gabrielle lorsqu'elles arriveront donc je ne pourrai pas leur demander."

"Bien sûr, mon chéri." Molly prit une cuillère en bois proche d'elle et prit une gorgée toute droit sortie de la casserole. Son visage s'éclaira et elle lui décocha un grand sourire. "Harry, c'est absolument délicieux ! Je pense en effet que juste une _touche_ supplémentaire de poivre le rendrait véritablement divin, mais c'est déjà tout bonnement de l'ordre de l'excellence ! Vraiment, quel dommage que Ronald ne sache pas cuisiner. Pourrais-tu lui apprendre, mon chéri ?"

Harry secoua sa tête. "Je lui ai proposé, mais il n'était pas intéressé."

"Ce garçon à grand besoin d'apprendre quelque éthique de travail," s'offusqua Molly.

"Hé bien, vous pourriez toujours l'envoyer en apprentissage auprès de quelqu'un cette année pour voir s'il pourrait lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens. Harry fit une pause et eut un sourire diabolique alors qu'une farce digne de son père lui venait à l'esprit. "J'ai entendu dire que Rusard est à la recherche d'un assistant."

"Vraiment ? Hmm… Il faudra que je lui en parle dans ce cas." Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Mme Weasley le prenne sérieusement. Oh, et puis, tant que Ron ne découvrait jamais qui avait suggéré ça et le laissait, lui ou Shiva, vérifier tout contrat potentiel, tout devrait bien se passer. Probablement. Molly, inconsciente du débat interne d'Harry, poursuivit, "Serais-tu prêt à partager la recette pour ceci au passage, Harry ?"

"Bien sûr. Tant que vous êtes d'accord pour me transmettre la recette de votre pain de viande. Ron en a ramené une tranche l'autre jour et il était délicieux. Je suis à la recherche d'une bonne recette de pain de viande depuis des années déjà."

"Hé bien," dit Molly en haussant les épaules et en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction des fourneaux. "Tout est dans la quantité de poivre et _quand_ le poivre doit être ajouté. Tu vois…"

Hedwige fila à travers la pièce et atterrit sur son perchoir, près de la table principale. Elle pencha sa tête de côté tandis qu'elle observait son humain parler avec La Bruyante. Hedwige n'appréciait pas trop La Bruyante… mais si la femme était prête à céder de meilleurs articles culinaires à son humain, la chouette était prête à lui pardonner de nombreuses choses. Elle tourna à nouveau sa tête sur le côté, curieuse de voir comment cela progresserait et s'il y aurait plus de plats créés utilisant du bacon.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour regarder la Fille Arc-en-ciel et l'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres. Harry n'avait _toujours pas_ eu de petits. Hedwige commençaient à perdre patience. Peut-être avait-il besoin de partenaires supplémentaires. D'autres plus proche de son âge, mais tout de même assez âgées pour porter sa progéniture. Oui… oui, la Fille Arc-en-ciel avec ses multiples visages serait très bien. L'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres l'aimait bien et elle aimait aussi Harry. La crinière sans cesse changeante était également divertissante, même pour la chouette. Hedwige avait déjà mené son enquête sur elle quelques semaines plus tôt et elle savait que la Fille Arc-en-ciel signait une _bonne_ quantité de paperasse. Il serait des plus facile de lui faire signer un contrat.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et les deux femelles Vélanes entrèrent en souriant à tous ceux présents. La plus jeune semblait pratiquement vibrer d'excitation lorsqu'elle se jeta sur son humain pour le serrer dans ses bras et commença à babiller en Français. Hedwige ne s'y connaissait pas encore très bien en Français, mais elle s'améliorait cependant. _Coven de sept… plus puissant… Maman a dit que je pouvais… enverrai… contrat… mes seize ans… l'année prochaine !_ Hedwige ébouriffa son aile et cessa de prêter attention à la conversation. Si la jeune Vélane poursuivait déjà son propre contrat, alors Hedwige la laisserait faire. Cela épargnerait des efforts à la chouette.

De plus, la fille était encore trop jeune pour porter la descendance d'Harry.

La Vélane plus âgée _en revanche_… Hedwige lâcha un bref hululement de satisfaction lorsque celle-ci étreignit Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. L'Intrépide Joueuse de Pierres eut un large sourire et rit lorsque l'Observatrice Nocturne initia la conversation avec la grande Vélane, L'Ardente. La joie était évidente sur leurs trois visages.

Oui… oui, cela serait parfait. Maintenant, Hedwige avait juste besoin de trouver une façon de faire signer un contrat à l'Ardente. Et comment en faire signer _deux_ à son humain.

* * *

**Juin 1998**

La remise de diplôme d'Harry à Poudlard fut une affaire des plus calmes. Calme pour lui du moins. Il était parvenu à éviter de mettre enceinte les femmes du Coven avant de quitter l'école, à arrêter Hedwige de voler plus de ces véritablement _dangereux _trophées, à convaincre Dumbledore qu'il pouvait finalement prendre sa retraite et calmement répondu aux questions des journalistes sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait hâte de devenir un père-au-foyer. Hermione s'était placée en première place de leur promotion, Daphné était deuxième et Harry lui-même s'en était tiré avec un très respectable troisième. Shiva, Sin, et Sep avaient promis de le récompenser _chaleureusement_ pour avoir travaillé dur lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à la maison ; Fleur, Tonks et Luna aussi d'ailleurs.

Comment il avait réussi à se faire entourlouper par sa chouette _une fois de plus_ deux ans plus tôt et à signer _deux_ contrats supplémentaires, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Au moins celui avec Luna l'année passée avait été la faute de Septima et pas la sienne. Cependant, il devait maintenant supporter d'écouter Shiva continuellement se plaindre de devoir à tout prix trouver leur septième membre pour le Coven avant Beltaine **(8)**.

Il devrait surement la prévenir très bientôt que Gabrielle risquait de réduire en cendres toute personne qu'elles essaieraient d'intégrer. Les dernières notes de la jeune Vélane laissaient entendre qu'elle avait une grande surprise pour lui d'ici quelques jours et que 'le reste du Coven devrait également être présente'. Il était dans de beaux draps… dans presque tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Au moins, sa carrière de chef cuisinier promettait de bons débuts si les membres du Coven étaient une indication suffisante.

Oui, mis à part sa vie amoureuse de fou, tout se passait bien pour Harry Potter.

* * *

Hedwige fusilla son humain des yeux tandis qu'il acceptait son document pour quitter l'école. Ses six partenaires n'étaient de toute évidence pas suffisantes pour lui. Elle s'était assurée qu'il était intime avec elles au cours des trois dernières années, et il n'avait toujours pas de descendance ?! Si elles n'avaient toujours pas ses enfants sous peu… elle devrait aller vérifier si la jeune femelle Vélane avait enfin complété son contrat afin de faire progresser tout ça. Les Vélanes étaient fertiles, l'ainée devait juste être une mauvaise pioche. Harry aurait bientôt une descendance. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

**Fin**

* * *

**(1) Coven est un mot anglais. L'une des traductions est Sabbat, ce qui désigne littéralement une assemblée nocturne de sorcières. J'avais mis Association à la base et hésitais aussi avec Sabbat, mais après réflexion et avoir eu l'avis d'une camarade traductrice (coucou Harry-Sterek) j'ai opté pour conserver Coven.**

**(2) Shiva est le dieu suprême hindou et possède plusieurs fonctions : créateur, préservateur, dissimulateur, révélateur… et **_**destructeur**_**. Bathsheda Babbling est un personnage très approfondi dans une autre histoire de Temporal Knight, ****Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path****, que je vous conseille fortement si vous n'avez pas peur de lire en anglais. Les scènes d'actions sont fantastiques, j'y ai lu un des meilleurs Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent.**

**(3) DJM = Département de la Justice Magique**

**(4) 'Flophart' souvent utilisé dans les fics anglaises où il apparait. 'Con-hart' ne fait pas très inspiré mais je trouve que ça lui va bien**

**(5) "Bring home the bacon", ce qui signifie littéralement ramener l'argent à la maison. Mais en raison d jeu de mot avec le 'bacon', j'ai essayé de m'adapter comme j'ai pu.**

**(6) Passionfyre dans la fic de base, que j'ai traduit en Feupassion, ce qui semblait le plus logique puisque Fiendfyre donne Feudeymon en français. Cependant je suis ouvert à toute proposition qui pourrait rendre mieux !**

**(7) 1 pied vaut environ 30,5 cm, donc 8 pieds équivaut à 2,43 m.**

**(8)Beltaine, Beltane, Belteine, Beltan ou même Bealltainn en fonction du dialecte parlé (cornique, gallois, irlandais ou gaélique écossais). Désigne l'une des quatre grandes fêtes religieuses celtique, fêtée le 1er Mai et célèbre entre autre le passage de la saison sombre à la saison lumineuse. Pour plus d'infos je vous laisse chercher par vous-mêmes.**

**-===O===-**

**T/N : Et voilà, mon cadeau de Noël pour vous. Il est actuellement très tard le 23… ha non très tôt le 24 pardon, et je compte vous le sortir… hé bien aujourd'hui du coup, ça va être un enfer à relire mais faisable. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup fait rire par son côté loufoque et par la place prédominante (et imposante) qu'Hedwige occupe. C'est simple : son ombre plane sur tout ce qui se produit dans l'histoire !**

**A part ça, à nouveau cette traduction est un one-shot écrit par Temporal Knight, l'histoire s'appelle ****Hedwige Slightly Unhinged**** ( /12603861 ). N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'histoire originale qu'il a écrite et à lui laisser une petite review ! Un grand merci à lui de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ses textes !**

**N'hésitez pas aussi à me laisser vos commentaires positifs ou non (tant que le négatif est constructif) et à me signaler toutes fautes, erreurs, illogismes ou même formulations qui vous sembleraient plus appropriées (merci d'avance pour ton avis Harry-Sterek !).**

**Je ne vais, de nouveau, plus trop avoir de temps pour traduire avant un bon moment, mais j'espère quand même pouvoir continuer sur d'autres projets très bientôt !**


End file.
